


Monopoly

by Leviarty



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn shouldn't get bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

Many people had told him he wasn’t allowed to get bored.  Not that he just shouldn’t get bored because it leads to weird places (though it does), but that he should be watched carefully to ensure that he _didn’t_ get bored.

Because weird things _did_ happen when he got bored.

Sometimes it was harmless weird, like the time he left a giant ring of pineapples around Vick’s house on her birthday.  Or the time he spent three hours counting how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop (329).  Or the time he made everyone he knew a pineapple upside down cake for everyone he knew.  With the easy bake oven (okay, so maybe not entirely harmless).

Then there were times that it was slightly less harmless weird.  Like when he locked Gus and Lassie and Jules in the psych office and forced them to play monopoly with him.  You know, until someone actually _had_ a monopoly.  Turns out, Lassie is rather trigger happy when he goes six days without sleep or coffee.

Then there were the relatively destructive times.  For his 32nd birthday, he wanted to see just how flammable a can of hairspray really was.

And the largely destructive periods of boredom, such as the time he’d set off multiple pipe bombs in Henry’s yard.

Turns out, when people say not to let him get bored, it’s best to listen.

After all, he’s the type of person who would build his own electric chair, just to figure out what the big deal was.


End file.
